


No Such Thing As A Big Bear

by tired_lesbian



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cheesy, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Teddy Bears, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_lesbian/pseuds/tired_lesbian
Summary: Momota decides to spoil Harukawa on Valentine's after being told that he wasn't supposed to.~Fanfic to https://www.instagram.com/cleokatdoodles/ for a Danganronpa Valentine Exchange





	No Such Thing As A Big Bear

Heels clicked on the ground as Maki walked to her dorm. The walls were covered in pink streamers with hearts attached to them. Glitter was scattered everywhere, on the ground, the desks, everything. Maki assumed it was Angie’s doing but it could be anyone’s. Miu could’ve done it for all she knew. That girl would do something this messy.

Maki was hoping for this day to end. Valentine’s was pointless. She disliked it. So she told her boyfriend to act like it was a normal day. He seemed to be listening pretty well. It was weird that Kaito has barely been around her though. Maki expected hand holding and kisses at least since he seemed to be enthusiastic about this holiday.

The other couples today serenaded each other in teddy bears, roses, and chocolates. Valentine’s was so predictable that she couldn’t understand how people liked it. Her boyfriend is kind and loving to her everyday, why need a special day to get chocolates?

Vanilla and cherry blossom filled the air as she went deeper in the hallway and Maki shook her head. Whoever did the decorations went all out or someone is burning candles. She hoped it was the decorations since as she got closer to her dorm rose petals covered the ground like a light blanket.

A hand went to her face once she finally made it to her dorm. The petals seemed to go into her room and the smell was strongest by her room. Kaito didn’t listen to her.

Opening the door, Maki was met with her boyfriend smiling brightly in a different outfit than usual. His shirt was a loose, short sleeved white shirt with a rocket and had the saying “I love you to the moon and back” on it. Black sweatpants with a heart on each thigh complimented the shirt. 

Kaito’s hands were behind his back and she only imagine what he was holding. Maki’s eyes analyzed the room and it was decorated to an uncomfortable amount. The walls had the same streamers as the ones in the hallway. Candles were lit all around the room as the light source. Flower petals were all over the ground and bed. Her nightstand had a box of chocolates and a vase of her favorite flowers. Red poppies. 

Her boyfriend did the exact opposite than what she said to do. Worst of all. There was a big, purple teddy bear, at least the size of Maki, on her bed. It had a shirt on which said “I need my space” with stars all around the words. Kaito followed her gaze and smiled wider. “That’s to remind you of me. It’s purple like my hair and the shirt is to represent you. Thought it’d be cute.”

Maki was speechless. There was no way he did this in the amount of time she didn’t see him. He must’ve skipped school today. This was too much for her not to notice it was happening. He didn’t leave any hints that he did this.

Kaito stepped closer to her and held out what was behind his back. Of course he also got her a shirt. One for himself and the bear wasn’t enough. “Cuter than cupid. It’s perfect for you. Since to me you’re the cutest person to exist.” He said, trying to give it to her.

“I told you not to do anything.” Maki said in a monotone voice, taking the shirt. She wanted to be angry at him. But he went to great lengths to do this.

Kaito just shrugged and walked to the bed. “I thought you deserved it. You seemed stressed so of course I had to do something. Change into that shirt so we can start the activities I have planned for us today.”

Maki just stared at him then changed her shirt and took off her shoes while he was looking away. Might as well participate in his activities. “What do you have in mind exactly?”

Sitting on the bed with his arms outstretched he let out a hum. “I was thinking some snuggling and kissing first. Then I’m gonna make us some dinner. Nothing super big since I’m not that skilled at cooking, but something nice. After that I wanted to have Akamatsu play some piano as we danced together but she said no since she had plans. So maybe some dancing to music on my phone. Finally we cuddle some more, maybe share chocolates.”

The corner of Maki’s lip twitches and she walks over to Kaito, sitting on his lap. “I don’t know if I want to be mad or feel lucky that I have a boyfriend like you.”

“I’m thinking that you should feel lucky~” Kaito planted a gentle kiss on her lips, making her sigh in relaxation and kiss back.

Slowly, Kaito leaned back into the bed and taking Maki with him. His head landed on the teddy bear’s leg, keeping him elevated. Maki broke their kiss, looking at the teddy bear. “I would’ve been fine with a teddy bear which was ten times smaller than this one.”

“But it’s like the same size as me so it’s like you’re cuddling me when we’re away from each other.”

Rolling her eyes, Maki rolled off him and cuddled into his side. Her face nuzzling into the crook of his neck and her hand grabbing his. “Let’s skip everything you planned on doing and we do what I want. Which is just cuddling and maybe getting dinner if we don’t fall asleep like this.”

Kaito chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Fine, but me sleeping in here is risky. If Saihara figures out he might give me a lecture, or Ouma will figure out and not shut up about it.”

Giving a light kiss to his neck and letting out a soft sigh. “If Ouma says anything he won’t want to face me. He maybe be a lot of talk but he can’t fight as well as me. I will make him shut up about it. Our love life is our’s and if something happens it’s our business, not his.”

“That is true. Plus he’s probably just jealous I got this big teddy bear just for you and no one else.”

“Even though I would prefer it to be smaller. Too big. I’d prefer a smaller one.”

Kaito smiled warmly at her, “Never such thing as a too big teddy bear.”


End file.
